The invention relates to a device for the extinguishing of a fire with extinguishing nozzles arranged in areas of a structure, in particular of a building or a ship, said nozzles being connected in each case to a connection end of a supply line filled with extinguishing fluid, said supply line connecting the extinguishing nozzles to an extinguishing fluid supply device which, in the event of a fire, imposes extinguishing fluid under pressure onto the supply line.
Such systems are known for fighting fires in buildings. The supply line is at least in part filled with extinguishing fluid under pressure even in the position of rest. The supply line or the extinguishing nozzles connected to the supply line are equipped with valves, which avoid the unintentional escape of extinguishing fluid in the position of rest. In the event of a fire the valves open automatically or are remotely controlled by an actuator device, with the result that extinguishing fluid can be emitted from the extinguishing nozzles.
With these systems the extinguishing nozzles can be designed in such a way that the extinguishing nozzles are fitted with open nozzle inserts, which can be connected to the supply line by means of channels formed in the extinguishing nozzles. These nozzle inserts can be designed in such a way that, when subjected to an extinguishing fluid under high pressure, an extinguishing mist is generated by the nozzles.
An advantage with filled systems of this type is that the volume of the filled supply line is fully used for the storage of the extinguishing fluid. In this way it is possible, in particular with such systems in which the supply of extinguishing fluid is effected by means of stored pressure energy, for the stored energy available and the capacity of the pressure vessels to be exploited with optimum effect. This makes it possible for smaller pressure vessels to be used, which in turn achieves savings in costs and spatial requirements.
In comparison with unfilled systems, in which the supply line is empty in the state of rest, and is only filled in the event of a fire with extinguishing fluid from the extinguishing fluid supply, the filled systems offer the advantage that the time required with unfilled systems for the supply line to be filled is not a consideration. With filled systems, the extinguishing fluid emerges directly after the valves are opened, as a result of which the response time of the system is shortened in the event of a fire alarm, and the fire is prevented from spreading any further.
Finally, with systems fitted with extinguishing fluid under pressure, pumps and pressurised containers can be used which are less high-performing and less elaborate in comparison with unfilled systems, which in the event of a fire only increase the pressure prevailing in the supply line to the pressure needed for extinguishing. This advantage becomes particularly apparent in systems in which extinguishing fluid is deployed under high pressure in order to create an extinguishing mist.
A disadvantage with the systems described, however, is the considerable expenditure for manufacture, installation, and maintenance for the valve devices used with these systems, and for the actuation systems for the valves which may be required. In addition to this, the risk pertains that the valves may fail in the event of a fire, rendering the fighting of the fire impossible.
The object of the invention is to create a device of the type described in the preamble with simple and economical means, which will render a reliable response possible.